Impenetrable Standoff
by philwriter
Summary: Peter Smith and FBI Agent Angela Chambers are trying to apprehend two of Peters' friends from childhood. Unfortunately their chase takes them into a middle of a police standoff between Peters' friends and members of Chicago's Finest.


IMPENETRABLE

_**Standoff**_ By

P. Hamilton

Prologue

Two years ago, a brutal robbery leaves an elderly Japanese man mortally injured. Desperate to keep his case from the robbers he gives the case containing four golden artifacts to a

complete stranger, but his dying wish to have the case delivered unopened is ignored. The stranger and his three friends accidentally discover that each artifact contains a tremendous

secret. A black substance that covers the human body like a glove and makes it virtually invulnerable. It protects its host from all forms of conventional weapons. Normally, it disappears

under the skin and is only triggered by the host survival instinct. After releasing the substances onto themselves, they soon realize that it has a major weakness to water, one of the most

abundant substances on earth. They soon also discover that the only way to remove the substance is after the host is killed. Now, their only choice for survival is for them to keep the black

substance a secret, so that they can use its protective properties for their own means…whether its survival or domination.

Chapter 1

After three hours of constant driving this was the last thing they had expected to see. The blue Buick came to a stop a few yards from the thick crowd and flashing lights, its occupants

unsure of how to proceed.

" This can not be good" The male grumbled as he sat up in the passenger seat. He glanced over at the pretty brunette in the driver seat, noticing that her eyes were fixed at the scene

outside.

She glanced at him with a concerned look on her face.

" Let me handle this ok Peter" she said

He could see how tired she look, after two days of constant driving she looked as if she could use a good night sleep.

Peter Smith nodded at her. He glanced at the clock it was just after eight PM and darkness had fallen.

She rolled the car forward, honking her horn as the crowd parted to let them in.

She stopped at the side of a flashing police cruiser that blocked her path, Chicago PD written across the side.

" Miss you need to turn around " An officer said as he approached her window.

She flashed a badge in his face.

" Angela Chambers FBI…" she announced

" Who is in charge here?"

" Captain O'Day ma'am" He said, pointing her across the parking lot.

There was a huge box van at the end of the parking lot, with the words COMMAND CENTER written across it.

The scene outside amazed Peter; the parking lot was completely surrounded by cops and ambulance. The ring of crowd that was held back by the police tape was littered with camera

crews from various TV station.

This was not a place he wanted to be in, after two years of keeping a low profile and struggling to keep his face off the grid. This was the last place he wanted to be.

It seemed just like plain bad luck, three hours ago they had been given a tip that Peter's old friends where at this very apartment complex that was currently surrounded by the police. They

had hope this would be the end of their long cross country trip and had raced here hoping to quietly confront his ex-friends, only to be met with this chaotic scene.

Chambers rolled the car into a parking spot and was out in a flash. Peter watched her go, flashing her badge as she approached the police command center.

Peter counted at least twenty cop car, and then he saw something that made his heart fall.

Two black SUV vans and a truck with the words SWAT written across the side.

Nervously, Peter glanced around Chambers car, until he saw a wide bill hat that belonged to her, with the letters FBI written above the bill.

He quickly adjusted it to his head, intentionally leaving the bill down to partially cover his face.

Peter stepped into the cool Chicago air and walked towards the command center.

Surprisingly, no one questioned his presence. He hoped it was the FBI written on his hat that allowed him such an easy access.

As her approached Chambers and the Captain, he could see they were in a heated conversation.

"……You don't tell me how to do my job Agent Chambers" The captain shouted.

" You are about to get your men killed" she shouted back at him

" Look Agent Chambers " The captain said with much distain

" I don't care what that fancy badge of yours says….but until I'm told otherwise I am running this operation the way I see fit, now If you excuse me"

He turned his back to Chambers and donned on his headset.

Chambers noticed Peter and strode over to him.

" What's going on" Peter whispered

" Swat is going in" she hissed

" Apparently our boys got caught in the middle of a raid an took out a few cops "

" What " Peter was stunned.

" This isn't about Brian and Samson?"

Chambers rubbed a hand through her hair.

"Apparently not…..they where just here when cops raided the building"

" Shit " Peter swore

" You have to stop them Angie…" he said firmly

" They have no idea what they are dealing with"

" DON'T YOU THINK I'VE TRIED?" She shouted at him.

Her outburst attracted the attention of everyone inside the command center.

Chambers nodded an apology towards them, then grabbing Peter and pull him aside.

" I'm sorry ok…" she started

" Don't…." he offered

" I know you did try ……" He gave her a weak smile " …but we have to do something"

" I know…" she said softly, he could see she was thinking "…. The captain said he has wounded officers still trapped on that floor that needs urgent care…. that's why he is sending in Swat"

" They will be slaughtered" Peter whispered.

" We have to go in" she said quietly.

She looked at him, seeing the fear and doubt creep across his face.

" Do you have a better idea Peter?" she asked

She knew he was not afraid of his former friends, but he was terrified of what a confrontation here may lead to….. exposure.

He was terrified of people discovering the secret substance that he has on his body.

He nodded at her and tried to smile. Chambers gave him an its-going-to-be-alright smile.

" Captain " she announced authoritatively.

" We are going in"

Peter was amazed on how easily her demeanor changed.

" I cant' allow that" the captain shouted angrily

" Captain…." Chambers said softly but firmly.

" I wont tell you how to do your job….if you don't tell me how to do mine"

Chambers march back towards her car as the captain released a slew of expletives behind her.

Peter followed her back to her car as she opened the trunk and removed a black bag and took out her vest and jacket.

" The captain said they managed to clear most of the floors except the 5th floor where the shooting occurred…"

Peter glanced up at the eight-story building. He had assumed that most of the crowd either belongs to the building or the surrounding ones.

Chambers handed him a long bag that he carried with him and slammed the trunk.

" The fifth is where some of his wounded men are…." she said

She paused and gave him a curious look.

" You ready?" she asked

Peter nodded. She seemed to accept his answer, and began to grab her extra gear.

She ran across the parking lot, with Peter close to her heel, the white FBI written on the back of her jacket was like a beacon which to follow.

There were five cops in the lobby, all looking tense, they seemed to clutch their guns too tightly in their hands.

" Agent Chambers" one of the officers said as he approached her

" Captain O'Day wanted me to let you know swat is ready to go in."the young officer said.

" Tell them to stand down …..Have them wait for me" Screamed Chambers

She grabbed the walkie-talkie from his hand.

She punched the buttons on the elevator.

" That is out ma'am you have to take the stairs " the officer said.

" Captain, Give me two minutes before you send SWAT in, two minutes" Chambers screamed as she walked towards the steps.

" I have men that is dying in the hallway that we need to get to"

" Two minutes Captain" she said firmly

" …and I just might save the life of some more of your men"

There was a pause on the line.

" We are on the same side here captain please…." She pleaded

" Two minutes" Came the tense reply.

She tossed the walkie back to the cop, and ran up the steps.

There was cops positioned on ever floor they passed, but on the fifth there was the biggest group of cops, there was at least eight swat and at least ten other cops in the cramped

hallway.

Chambers fought to the head of the line.

" Whose in charge here?" she demanded

" Agent Chambers " a burly guy offered. He was dressed just like the others, in full black swat gear, but he removed his helmet and goggles as Chambers approached.

" I'm Sergeant Reid" he said. The black head covering fabric he wore showed a little of his blond hair around his face.

" Look give us two minutes…..let us go in and you guys get your men out, we maybe able to resolve this"

The sergeant nodded and placed his helmet back on his head.

" Be careful in there" he said

Chambers nodded at Peter, he gave her a weak smile, and stepped in front of her as Sergeant Reid opened the hallway door.

The hallway had a eerie glow about it, halfway down Peter could see slump forms of what appeared to be dead cops, and bloodstains and bullet holes along the walls.

He could hear crying and moaning but he was not sure where it was coming from. He fought his screaming nerves and stepped into the hallway.

Almost immediately he felt the cold sensation rushing over his body. Peter knew what is meant and he let it happened, it was the only reason he would ever step foot in the hallway ahead

of SWAT.

He glance down at his hands and watched his skin disappear under a black substance, it was happening all over his body including his face.

A hand was placed on his shoulder; it was Chambers urging him along.

She was the only person who knew of the black substance and its protective properties. She knew it made Peter virtually invulnerable to bullets. At times he was sure he could see a bit of

jealousy in her eyes, but it was a blessing and a curse Peter would not intentionally allow another soul to suffer. The one thing it did for her was the substance made Peter the perfect

human shield.

The only problem was his friends inside the room had the same thing on them.

Peter stopped to zip open his bag, removing a goatskin water sack that he slung over his shoulder and a long Katana Sword.

She shook her head silently when she saw the sword. She knew why he carried it, but she never liked the idea. A sword seemed so nineteenth century.

Chambers pulled from her bag a small water pistol. It made her smile, a water pistol and she was worried about Peter carrying a sword, but it was her greatest weapon.

She also held her 9mm berretta in her right hand.

" We have only two minutes " She whispered

Peter nodded and moved forward.

Out of earshot Sergeant Reid tapped click on his microphone

" They are in captain" he said

" Ok" The captain voice came back

" Secure our men and make sure that the perps are confined to one apartment, and if our FBI friends give you the opportunity, I want you to seize it"

" Are you saying we use them as decoy Sir? " Sergeant Reid asked surprised

" I'm saying if an opportunity presents itself to end, this I want you to take it is that understood"

" Understood sir " Sergeant Reid cut the communication and signaled to his men to get ready.

The slump forms Peter had seen were situated directly in front of an apartment door that was riddled with bullet holes. As Peter approached he could clearly see that both cops were dead

and he had to step over trails of blood that he saw disappeared into various apartment, he assumed injured cops had taken refuge in some of them.

Cautiously Peter approached the bullet-riddled door, even though his mind knew his body was protected; the carnage of the hallway filled him with a sense of dread.

It seemed it was more reassuring to have Agent Chambers with him than, the protective skin he wore.

Down the hallway, directly in front of them, a door was opened. Peter froze in his tracks. Black clad men entered the hallway submachine guns help close to their faces.

SWAT

Peter relaxed and glanced behind him. Sergeant Reid and his men also had entered the hallway behind them and Peter could see them inserting camera under each door that they pass.

Chambers tapped him on his shoulder and pointed at her watch. Peter nodded.

He crouched beside the door jam of the bullet-riddled door.

He took a deep breath to prepare himself then used the butt of the blade to bang loudly on the door.

" Brian, Sammy are you in there?" He shouted.

" Shit. Petey is that you out there?" Came the familiar voice of Brian Sutherland

" Yeah its me" Peter shouted back

" We need to talk about this situation"

"Shit…. we are old friends " Brian shouted " C'me on in the door is open"

Steeling himself Peter used the long blade of the katana to push the door ajar.

He waited a second to see if any shots where fired, being bulletproof did not mean it was any fun to be hit by bullets.

He turned to Chambers who was still crouch behind him.

" Wait here" He whispered

Slowly, and fighting his screaming nerves, Peter force himself to step through the door.

The apartment was a complete mess, broken furniture and garbage littered the floor of the living room he entered.

Peter saw Brian and Samuel sitting at a table, they where both covered from head to toe in the black skin……and it looked as if they where playing cards.

There was two other open doorway leading from the living room, and Peter saw two other guys he did not know holding submachine guns in those doorways.

They eyed him menacingly, pointing the nozzle of the gun in his direction.

Brian stood up to from the table to face him as he entered.

They all had been friends since childhood, growing up in the suburbs of New York.

Brian was barely five feet seven inches tall and weighed about one hundred and fifty pounds dripping wet. He was the total opposite of his brother, who was six feet four and two hundred

and sixty pounds of muscle. Growing up they all had nicknamed him Samson, and they were exactly what they seemed…brains and brawn.

" Petey when are you gonna stop chasing us all over the goddamn place?" Brian asked

" When you stop doing shit like this" Peter said waving his hand around

" What ?…….this?" Brian asked incredulously

" This wasn't our doing …" He said defensively

" We were just here visiting friends when the cops show up"

" You didn't have to turn it in a bloodbath" Peter said angrily.

Brian was picked on all of his life when they were growing up, he would often relying on his brains or his brothers brawn to get him out of trouble. Now, Ever since they had found this skin,

he had shown a different side of him, a very violent and bloody side that seemed to relish in other people suffering.

" Who the fuck are you to tell us what we can do?" Samuel growled angrily, standing up.

Peter could sense the anger coming from the big man, when they were growing up there was always a underlying tension between them. Peter never like the way Samson always solved

his problems with his fist, and Samson never like the way Peter always seemed to interfere.

This was more like something Samson would do.

"Calm down Brother" Brian cautioned, he always seemed to have an uncanny ability to control the big man.

" We are all friends here…." Brian said

" So let see each other faces"

Peter hesitated, and Brian could see Peter was uncomfortable.

" Come on Peter " Bran said as the skin slowly retreated from his face.

" You have my word we wont be trying any shit"

It was unnerving to watch his skin slowly appear from under the black skin as it retreated.

Samson face slowly appeared too, faces he had known all his life.

Against his better judgment, Peter let the black skin retreat from his face.

Brian smiled.

" I see you brought a friend" Brian said

Peter turned.

Chambers hand stepped through the doorway, taking up position across the door directly beside him; she had wisely holstered her gun.

" Are you crazy?" She hissed at him, seeing his exposed face.

" So what are we doing here?" Brian asked as he stepped forward.

" We work together remember" she said

" How are you gonna get us out of this?" Brian interjected

" Let us take you out?" Peter offered

Brian shook his head slowly.

" That ain't gonna work Petey" he said

" I'm not trusting myself in you and your girlfriend there hands"

" It's the only way out of here without attracting major attention" Peter offered

He knew Brian was calling Chambers his girlfriend to get under his skin. Peter let it slide.

So far they all were smart enough to want to keep the protective skin that they wore a secret, especially since there was a deadly group of unidentified assassin also looking for them.

Both peter and Brian seem to realize that they needed to get away from the spotlight before they tried to settle their own conflict.

" We could let Swat take us out" Brian offered

" Oh no" Both Peter and Chambers said simultaneously.

Peter could see them being brought out by SWAT and once away from here, they would easily kill the guards and escape.

The police was not and option.

" We could shoot our way out of here" Samson growled

Brian glanced back at him in disgust. Everyone but Samson seemed to think that was a really bad idea.

" What.? " He said defensively

" We could"

" You better give me a better option Peter " Brian said smiling slyly

" or it appears that we will have to go with option C "

Something thudded on the floor in front of Peter, followed by a second thud.

Peter glanced down.

His heart froze, time seemed to slow down, as he recognized the metal objects.

Flash bang grenades.

The blinding light and the piercing sound seemed to assault every inch of his nerves as he forced himself to dive sideways, directly at Chambers.

Seconds seemed to take forever, as he slowly began to come back to him, he slowly realize that he was lying on the ground next to Chambers.

Then the sound of gunfire came to him.

Rapid burst of submachine guns, slowly seem to be coming from a distance.

Then he heard voices, and screaming.

He could see Swat around him, they where pouring into the room.

Peter tried to scream a warning, but he couldn't even hear his own voice.

" You ok?" A young officer screamed at him.

" Take it easy ….you will be alright in a second" the officer placed a reassuring hand on Peter.

Peter knocked the hand away and struggled to his feet. He could see the Swat taking up defensive positions around the prone forms of Brian and Samson.

Peter also noticed that the two other men that were in the room with Brian were dead.

" Get you men out of here" Peter screamed

He was not sure if they heard him because no one moved and he could barely hear himself.

" Take it easy sir" The young officer said as he struggled to contain Peters frantic movements.

" GET OUT…… ALL OF YOU" Peter was screaming.

Then it happened.

Samson sat up, grabbing a submachine gun that lay beside him. His face was covered with the black skin making his expression unrecognizable. The cops all seem to react a fraction of a

second too slow as Samson opened fire.

Two cops were cut down in the first outburst, thrown backwards by the impact of the bullets.

Peter could see cops diving for cover.

One brave cop manage to return fire, hitting Samson a few times but his aim was suddenly diverted when Brian smashed him in his face and ripped his gun away.

Peter shoved the nearby officer through the doorway as he tore the submachine gun from the officer's grip.

Peter saw Chambers had the good sense to stay down. She lay prone against the wall with her hands over her ears.

The room was filled with the sound of gunfire. Peters' instincts took over.

Turing around Peter could see both Brian and Samson shooting at the cops at close range, bullet was ripping through fabrics of the couches and tearing holes through drywall.

Cops where dying

Peter had no choice.

He opened fire on the submachine gun. He knew it was pointless but the impact staggered Brian and temporarily stopped him from shooting.

It was surprisingly satisfying to see the impact staggering Brian, and the burst from the gun seem to channel the absolute rage he was feeling.

The chamber slammed on empty.

Peter dropped the smoking gun and in one motion scooped up his sword, before leaping over a broken table that separated them.

Samson let out a growl and charged him, immediately the gunfire seemed to cease inside the room.

Worn by Japanese assassin for hundred of years the skin had an uncanny ability to remember, and mimic, the fighting movement of all of its previous wearer.

It made Peter into an expert martial artist, but only when it covered his body. Like a swimmer in a riptide you can either swim against it or let it take you.

Peter was trained to suppress his instincts and let the skin guide him. From the outside a casual observer would never realize that Peter was not the one executing the moves. All his

fighting skills were probably those from some long dead assassin from a few hundreds years ago.

As Samson swung Peter ducked easily under his fist. Instinct let him strike Samson midsection with the sheath sword but he knew Samson did not feel it.

Samson black substance protected him just like Peters, but Samson was a true believer in his raw size and power, he was like the swimmer that was swimming against the riptide.

He did not let the skin guide his actions.

Samson seemed to move as clumsily as a bear in a phone booth. He turned to face Peter, with clenched fist. He was indeed and imposing figure.

Peter's hand went to his side; it was a move he practiced over and over.

Normally he would only need a tap to squeeze the water fill goat sack and follow the stream of water to the target. Water would immediately expose and area it struck on Samson's body,

leaving him vulnerable to attack. Only this time his hand came away empty and partially wet.

He could see some of his fingers where the black substance disappeared when it came in contact with water.

He glance down and was surprise to see a gaping hole in the side of the goat sack.

It was empty. It was torn in the early part of the gunfight, how he did not know.

He could make out the fact that Samson was smiling under the black skin.

Then the big man charged.

There was no need to draw the sword because without water it was basically useless as an offensive weapon.

Peter easily avoided the punches thrown at him; twisting away out of the big mans range.

Before Samson could move something flew from behind Peter and struck Samson in the chest.

They both glance down.

Water.

Peter stole a glance behind him.

Chambers was squirting water from her trusty water pistol that she had with her.

Peter let a smile crossed his face. The game had change again.

He let the sheath dropped to the floor, exposing a long shinny blade.

Samson staggered backwards; Peter could see fear crossing under the black skin on his face.

" Lets try Option D…." Brian's voice boomed from across the room.

He held a wounded cop from behind. A gun pressed tightly against the cop's temple

" …You walk us out of here" Brian finished

Peter glanced at Chambers she had brought her gun up aiming at them. With the skin covering Brian they all knew she had no shot.

" Lets calm down Brian that aint gonna happen" She said

Brian pressed the gun harder against the cops temple forcing the man to grimace in pain.

" I'm not one of your stupid punks that you normally deal with " Brian shouted at her

" I'll just kill him and grab someone else"

" Let them go" Peter whispered at her.

She lowered her weapon right away, he could see she had arrive at the same conclusion.

" Move" Brian pushed the barely conscious cop forward.

Blood dripped from the cops lips to the carpet and the cop toppled forward as he tried to move, Brian had to catch him to keep him from falling.

" Lower that's shit off your face…" Brian said to Peter " we are trying not to attract attention"

Peter let the skin retreat from his face, watching as Samson and Brian did the same.

" If its attention you are trying to avoid, then you have to take me instead" a voice boomed from the corridor.

Peter turned to see Sergeant Reid standing in the doorway, his hand grabbing his left shoulder as blood seep through his finger.

" Don't be a hero Sergeant " Peter whispered at him

" Let the sergeant be a hero" Brian mocked

Reid flashed Peter an angry look

" These are my men" he said " I'm responsible for their safety…. Besides Davis wont make it down the first flight of steps, and you will need help passing my men downstairs"

Peter grudgingly nodded his agreement.

Brian motion Reid over towards him. Peter admire the sergeant courage as he walked passed him towards Brian.

" Hang in there Davis" Reid said as he approached his fallen comrade.

" Lets get out of here" Brian offered

" I have to signal an all clear" Reid said

" …..or they would be suspicious of us leaving"

Brian nodded at him.

" Just try nod to be slick hero, unless you want more dead cops on your hands"

Sergeant Reid nodded and click on his microphone

" This is Sergeant Reid….fifth is secure, perps are down…please be advise we have several men down up here, we are still sweeping the floor for any suspects but we need to get some

medics up here"

" Sergeant what the hell is going on up there " Screamed Captain O'Day

" Room is secure sir, I'm coming down with the FBI "

" Sergeant…."

Brian ripped the wires from around Reid's neck.

" Enough talking " He said " time to go"

" Mind leading the way agent Chambers" Brian said

Chambers hesitated momentarily, her eyes searching Peters face for some sort of a plan.

He shook his head silently.

She was disheartened.

Chambers headed out into the hallway.

They were greeted by cops coming up the stairs, and for a brief second the startled cops raised their gun and pointed at the group.

Then one of the lead cops saw Sergeant Reid.

" Sir what's going on in there? " One of them asked

" Secure the area…. The perps are down, we have wounded in there."

" Yes sir"

The cops ran pass them as the proceeded down the stairs, both Brian and Samson had tucked their guns in their waistband, confident that they could reach them if anything happened.

" What is going on here? What are you guys?" Sergeant Reid hissed as he fell in line behind Peter going down the steps, both brothers took up the rear.

" Its best that you didn't know" Peter whispered back

" Bullshit" he growled

"I lost a lot of good men in there ….and I can tell you two aren't working with them, so what's going on here"

" As you said we are not working with them so everything is just as it seems"

" Nothing is as its seems, because I just saw these two men take enough bullets at point blank range to kill an elephant, and are still walking around without a scratch, nothing here is

what it seems ……So what the hell is that thing you are all wearing"

" Quiet up there" Brian growled

They were descending at a fast rate, in single file, allowing other cops to rush up stairs pass then.

" Let me handle the brothers" Peter whispered back at him

" Lets just get them away from your men"

" That is not a problem " Sergeant Reid whispered back

" I've seen what they can do"

They moved into the lobby where cops were pouring in from all angles. Reid spotted Captain O'Day coming in from the front and motion them towards the side exit.

Chambers nodded and headed in the direction.

It took time to walk around to the building from the exit from the side. Their small group attracting attention, Sergeant Reid hurried them towards the Swat vehicles that still had the keys in

them.

They were parked near the front, two black SUV's and a truck

" This is where we say goodbye Peter, we are taking the hero here with us to make sure you don't follow us"

Without saying a word Peter opened the driver door and slid behind the wheel of the Navigator.

" Not an option Brian" Peter said softly " Where he goes I go"

Brian gripped the butt of his gun and step forward angrily.

" Don't fucking test me Petey" He growled

Peter nodded in the direction of the crowd watching them.

" We are attracting attention" Peter informed him

" …and the longer we stay here, the greater the chance that we get caught"

Brian glanced around, he could see that they where attracting attention from people, camera crews and cops alike.

" In the truck Samson" He said angrily

" What…we don't…."

" Shut up and get in the truck Sammy" Brian shouted the words slowly for emphasis.

Stunned, Samson shoved the sergeant into the back seat as Brian walked around towards the passenger door.

Chambers started to follow Samson into the truck when he put a big paw in her chest to stop her.

" You stay here" he barked, seemly happy to be able to take is frustrations out on someone else.

Chambers was about to protest when Peter nodded to her.

" Stay Angela…." Peter said softly

" Make sure we aren't followed"

She matched Peter's stare, a silent message exchanged.

She stepped away from the door as Samson slammed it shut.

Peter hit the gas.

" You have me, why do you need the sergeant for?" Peter asked as the headed towards the police line.

" Making sure you behave Petey " Brian offered.

The cops opened the barricade without giving them a look, much to Peters' dismay.

He was hoping for some distraction at some point.

Glancing through is rear view Peter could see Sergeant Reid with his head slumped back on the seat headrest; they locked eyes briefly, before their exchange was interrupted by Samson

smacking the sergeant across the face with the butt of his gun.

Brian spun at the sound of the slap, and saw the smirk Samson was giving Peter in the rear view mirror.

" Like I said before, behave Peter" Brian said when he noticed Peter gripping the steering wheel tightly.

" I don't know how much longer I can hold Samson back"

Peter could feel the anger burning inside him. He took his eyes away and stared out the windscreen.

" How much farther? "Peter asked through clenched teeth.

" We already got you out"

" Just a lil further " Brian offered smugly.

They drove for less than two minutes, before Brian signaled to Peter to pull over.

" Right here is good" He said

" Do me a favor…." Brian added

" Leave all cell phones and communications devices in the truck"

" I have nothing on me" Peter offered truthfully

" …and you hero?" Brian asked pointing the gun at the sergeant.

The injured Cop shook his head.

Peter rolled the vehicle to a top on the shoulder of the road.

" Get out Hero," Brian said, without being told, Peter exited the vehicle, walking around the front towards the side of the road. He noticed Samson moving from the back seat to behind the

wheel of the vehicle.

Peter helped the wounded cop out he rear door and then slammed it shut.

" You know this is not over?" Peter hissed at Brian as he leaned out the passenger window. The cop staggered away from Peter, seeming anxious to get out of their way.

" Why don't you just go home Petey ?…why don't you just leave us alone ?" he asked seriously.

" Why don't you just come back with me?" Peter asked walking directly up to him.

" …and give all this shit up ?" Brian asked incredulously.

" What shit Brian? You are a crook and a murderer ?" Peter hissed at him

" Back home I was nothing…we were nothing." He said

" Why don't you join us Peter, come with us…it would be like old times"

Peter glanced away, remembering their friendship growing up.

His eyes fell on the wounded cop, who was trying to stop the flow of blood from his arm.

" Together with this thing on us…nothing can stop us" Brian offered hoping he was winning over Peter.

Peter's eyes locked with Sergeant Reid, he could see the genuine fear in the eyes of such a brave cop.

They were not equipped to deal with something like this, Brian was right, brave men like Sergeant Reid would not have a chance against them.

" That why I have to be here Brian" Peter said quietly

" To stop both of you"

Brian shook his head slowly.

" That's the trouble with you Peter …." He said

"…You could never see the big picture."

" Lets get out of here Samson" He said

" I will be coming after you" Peter hissed at him, he let the skin cover his face to add to his menacing threat.

" I know that Petey" Brian said.

" You're like a dog with his teeth in a chew toy…..you just refuse to let go"

Samson threw the truck in drive and glanced around in his rear view mirror.

" To ensure you don't follow us right away…." Brain said

The sound of the gunshot from such a close range startled Peter. He braced for the impact, before realizing that he would have felt it long before he heard the sound.

Turning around he saw blood gushing from Sergeant Reid neck, just above the bulletproof vest. A look of total disbelief was on the sergeant face, and then he fell to the concrete.

" NOOOOO" Peter screamed out.

" You better get some pressure on that wound" Brian offered

" That shot isn't fatal…..unless you decide to leave him there and chase after us"

Brian's voice faded as the truck merged into traffic.

Peter ran to the fallen Sergeant, turning him on his back to see the wound.

The Sergeant was using his hand to cover the wound on his neck, but blood was pouring through.

Peter started to rip his own clothes to threads.

" Hang in there Sergeant don't you dare die on me" Peter screamed at him

Peter let the black skin retreat from his body so the officer could see his face.

He moved the sergeant hand and use his dark shirt to apply to the officers neck.

The sergeant was struggling to speak.

" Don't talk buddy " Peter offered, " save your strength"

" Don't… let.. them get ..away" He sputtered

" I won't " Peter offered.

He glanced up desperate, he had to get the officer to the hospital or the man would bleed to death.

He glanced around at the cars passing by them, angry that no one stopped to help.

He was about to get up when a SUV came to a screeching halt beside them.

' What happened" Chambers screamed at him

" What took you so long?" Brian shouted

He could see she was on the radio, calling for an ambulance.

She ran to the back of the SUV and retrieved a medical kit and ran back to them.

" What happened ?" she asked again

" Brian shot him to ensure I wouldn't follow"

" Is he going to make it?" Peter asked as she frantically worked on him. The sergeant seemed to have passed out.

" I don't know Peter, I'm not a doctor remember?' she said

The medical kit was loaded with stuff for gunshot wounds and Chambers had medical training it that aspect.

Peter could hear the wail of sirens in the distance. He was thankful that they were close.

She got him bandaged just as the ambulance pulled up.

Three cop car also screech to a halt around them.

" Two gunshot wounds " she told the paramedic as the rush towards her with the gurney.

" He has lost a lot of blood"

The paramedics moved quickly, securing him and moving him into the ambulance.

Peter watched them go, just as a car containing Captain O'Day came to a screeching halt next to them.

" What the hell went on down out here?" The captain screamed at them as he exited the car.

" This is a FBI matter now Captain, I suggest you contact my office in the morning and they will fill you in" Chambers offered the captain one of her business card, which he promptly slap

away in disgust.

" Look " He said menacingly " You are here now and I got a bloody massacre on my hands that I have to explain to the press what happened,…. This shit can not wait till morning"

" Then I suggest you get your cover story straight Captain …" she said evenly

" …Cause as of now, we were not here, and all your perps died in the apartment with those brave officers….and this shit right here….did not happen" she said

" Stick within those guidelines captain, and while you are at it, make sure that you visit those cops that did make it and get all your stories straight."

She turned and walked towards the car as the captain, for a second time that night, let out a string of expletives behind her.

" Lets go Peter" She said jumping in the police Navigator she had driven there.

"Lets get back to my car…we have work to do"

Peter glanced at the angry captain, watching as the man scrambled to pick up the card he had knocked out of Chambers hand.

Then he jumped into the passenger seat, staring solemnly out the window.

" I swear we have to stop them Angie" He said softly.

She nodded her agreement, flipping on the siren as she pulled out into traffic.

** END**

Thanks for reading my story, I have written a Novel based on my characters here, and from time to time will be posting short stories on the net. My next story will be within the next few

weeks, here is a brief outline of the next story entitled "RANSOM"

When a family member of software giant CEO is kidnapped on Vacation in Mexico, the FBI managed to negotiate proof of life before the ransom of 100 million is paid.

The kidnappers agree to allow a visual inspection of the hostage by one person only.

Knowing that whomever they send will be on a suicide mission, the FBI asks Peter to attempt the mission.

Blindfolded and bounded Peter is taken deep into the jungle of Mexico, where he soon realize his kidnappers have zero intention of releasing them alive once the money is exchanged.

Unarmed, alone and in unknown territory, Peter must rescue the hostage and escape by any means necessary, and make is way across the jungle with an entire army of rebels trying to kill

him.


End file.
